Who am I?
by ShadyRach
Summary: Annabeth loses her memory after battling Lamia, the mythological woman dressed in snake skin who was forced to eat her children by Hera. Will she regain her memories and start her old life back up or will she have to start on a fresh new page having to relive 16 years? What will happen to Annabeth? Rated T for violence and language Has references from the P.J.O.S just warning.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters in this story..just thought you should know

all reserved rights go to Rick Riordan(man why didnt i come up with the pjo books?!) miracle worker making kids happy since 2005

Epilogue: "Annabeth! " she looked at the boy bewildered.

"I'm sorry do I know or am I supposed to know you"

"Annabeth it's me Percy!" She gave him a puzzled look again.

"I'm sorry I don't think I know a Percy."

Chapter 1: Annabeth

_Flash back:_

"_Annabeth you know you can't defeat me!" Lamia hissed her mouth wide open exposing long fangs. _

"_Hera made be devour my children and now I'm going to devour you my dear. Of course you should have known this was your fate my sweet"_

"_I'm not going down without a fight!" Annabeth sneered at her_

"_Well I expected that from an Athena kid" She responded by turning her lips twisting into a demented smile._

"_Of course they had the same will power as you before I consumed them."_

"_Well I'm not going to be one of those other Athena kids" Annabeth screamed while lunging at her._

_She grabbed her neck and pulled me off the ground._

"_Who knew that an Athena girl would make such a foolish move?" She snickered squeezing Annabeth's neck tighter._

"_Oh that's not my strategy Lamia, this is!" She choked out. _

_She took the butt of the sword and hit her square in the forehead. Lamia screeched in pain. Annabeth advanced on her, pinning her to the ground while she was flailing around. She__ took my dagger out lifting in the air over her head. Lamia grabbed her arm and flipped her over so Annabeth was pinned under her. Her blade scattered across the floor._

"_I'm finally going to get my meal aren't I?" She jeered, her revolting face grinning with pleasure._

"_If taking my knife in your face is a meal for you then I guess you're getting it."_

_Annabeth pushed her off with so much force she flew into the cement. She then hastily snatched her knife off the ground and got into a fighting stance. Lamia got back up a little dazed but still leapt at her as if nothing ever happened. She shoved Annabeth into a rocky wall and started laughing hysterically. _

"_I finally got you now Annabeth Chase!" She shrieked _

_With the last ounce of energy she had left, Annabeth took her cursed blade and thrust it into Lamia's chest. She cried out in anguish as she fell to the ground. Annabeth felt her consciousness slipping. The last thing she heard was someone calling my name before I plunged into darkness._

_End of Flashback_

_**A/N: Hello people! After getting a review about the first to third person I edited the first chapter. I apologize if you thought it was a little annoying. I tried to make the second chapter in Annabeth's perspective but I had a hard time doing it. The reason why I left the first chapter on first person p.o.v was because I honestly perfer first person point of views. But I guess if you guy's like it this way then I guess I'll keep it this way. **_

_**BTW:Thanks to all my subscribers! I really do appreciate all of you taking time out of your day to read my story. I'll try to update this one soon but for right now I'm mainly focusing on my first story "What Happened To Us"(WARNING:THERE IS A LOT OF DRAMA,CRAZY PEOPLE,AND HOT CHEESE! okay fine just kidding about the hot cheese). Anyway, once that story is completely finished I will be on this story updating like nobody's business(hopefully). Again I just wanted to thank my new subbies and I will try to update this story asap. Please know I'm trying my very hardest to make this story sound as good as possible. I know I'm not a professional and I know I'm not the best writer, but I do try and I put in a lot of effort. Thanks again!:)**_

_**-PopMusicRocker:)**_

_. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who am I?

Annabeth sat on the cold hard cave floor. Her head ached. It felt like someone was pounding against her skull with a huge rock. She tried to recall what she was doing there, but there was no trace of what happened in her mind what so ever. She looked at her blade. She turned it in her palm a couple of times, rubbing it back and forth against her palm. It seemed familiar to her, almost important like it did so much. But that familiarity disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. She then tried to stand up but sharp pains in her leg caused her to collapse. She cried out in agony and clutched her leg to her chest. Her head started to throb making her feel dizzy and nausea. She started to panic. She attempted to get up again but she failed once more as she fell back down hard. Suddenly she found herself squinting into a glowing a light which grew bigger and turned into a shimmering ripple.

"Close your eyes child" She heard a voice say.

Annabeth hesitantly shed her eyes from the bright light. The gleam died down and Annabeth saw a woman standing there. She was dressed in a black silken robe which matched her midnight coloured hair. Her eyes were fully black and hallow giving her a forbidding touch.

"Hello Annabeth, do you remember me?" Nemesis asked.

Annabeth shook her head her face full of alarm.

"Of course not child" She smiled.

"Even though I took your memory you have never met me face to face in your entire life."

"Now do you know why I'm here child, why I took your memory in the first place?" She asked her voice getting a little bitterer with every word.

Annabeth just sat there her eyes wide and her whole body slightly shaking.

"Of course not!" She screeched throwing a boulder over Annabeth's head.

"That stupid little son of Poseidon took my favorite son away from me" She screamed

The cave walls started to shake but Nemesis didn't seem to care.

"The one I was most proud of!"

"The only one of my children I wasn't ashamed to call my own!"

"You both took him away from me!"

"You better be grateful to how I am handling this!"

"An eye is always for an eye same goes for a man's for a man's life. I've decided to be merciful to you two though; after all you did save my domain and made those three foolish gods finally allow my other children to join that training camp. But even after all of that, I still need to bring justice for my son by avenging him. I am the goddess of Revenge in the first place, isn't that right child?"

Annabeth nodded her head clueless of the whole entire conversation.

"You see my entire plan is based around you child. I figured that intolerable son of that imprudent water god would be heartbroken at the fact you don't remember him. He'll try to figure out how cure you, get you to remember, and will eventually go insane realizing no matter how many life stories he tells you or how many times he tries to get you to remember anything. As for you my child, it is like you've been reborn again. You will have not only your life up until now, but you will have to have a new future. All your hard work up till now is gone. Good luck with your new lives!" Nemesis laughed hysterically before she flashed out of the cave.

Once Nemesis was gone, Annabeth leaned against the rocks wondering. She had to find this son of Poseidon in order to get her life back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Annabeth

Annabeth sat in the cave thinking. She desperately wanted to remember who she was and who the boy that lady was taking about was.

"Why is this so hard to figure out" She asked herself (It's pretty ironic for a daughter of Athena but we have to excuse her seeing the condition she is in)

She had been in the cave for a week now, living off of the small portion of food she had brought with her. She still was traumatized by Nemesis's visit and at the fact a woman could flash in and out considering it was humanly impossible. Annabeth not only lost the memories of her past, family, and friends, but lost her identity. Although life isn't put into a script everyone reads off of, there is that character and personality we build off from life experience. Whatever Annabeth had from the last 16 years of her life, it's gone now. It's almost as if life chewed her up and spit her out. The only memory Nemesis left her with was the image of her son, Ethan Nakamura. Of course Annabeth had no clue what this photo tattooed into her mind meant. She didn't even have a name to go with the face. All she could she was that face burning in her head. The dark hair and light skin didn't seem to bother her; in fact the guy looked like your average teenager. It was the eye patch that haunted her. The eye patch with she knew held no eye under. The eye that had been given to his mother to balance out the entire world. No matter how many times Annabeth tried to rub the visual out, it seemed to zoom in almost as if Nemesis wanted to blame Annabeth for his missing eye too. Annabeth was chilly, famished, and was lonely. She didn't need this crap. She found a little anger within herself which gave her the motivation to get up. Ignoring the piercing pain which shot up her leg as she stood, she gathered up all of her materials and started moving through the cave.

As she walked through the cave she could smell a foul stench. As soon as she kept walking she instantly regretted because she just walked herself right into the hands of doom itself.

"Why hello, Annabeth" Keres greeted with a wicked smile

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

Keres just shook their heads with that evil smile still plastered on their faces.

"Too bad Tyche isn't here because you could use some luck right now." Their smile getting wider and wider with every word they said.

"I demand you tell me who you are" Annabeth yelled but her voice was shaking.

"Your worst night mare" they shrieked as they jumped on her.

Annabeth screamed and took out her dagger. She got a good grip on the hilt before she slashed her blade into each of their chests. They fell backwards crying out in pain.

"You're not making this easy on us girl!" They bared their sharp teeth before trying to rip apart Annabeth's flesh again.

Every time they would dive for her Annabeth would feel a little more irritation. With that irritation it made her even more driven to kill all of them.

"I'm done with you!" She screamed stabbing them multiple of times in the torso right before she scythed to slice each of their heads off clean. They did one last blood curdling scream before their bodies went limp. That left Annabeth exhausted and she fell asleep right then and there.

**A/N: Thank you my dear readers for your support! This fanfic author really appreciates it;) **


End file.
